


Food Fight

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Community: dw100, Double Drabble, Food Fight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya's first food fight in the UNCLE cafeteria.</p><p>
  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/21015.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Gen, double drabble i.e. 200 words. Early partnership. Concept and foods borrowed from a Stargate SG-1 fic I couldn't find again to link it.

_Splat!_ Something wet and gooshy hit Illya on the side of the jaw.

Closing his book quickly, the Russian glanced around the cafeteria, then scraped the substance off his neck with his fingers and looked at it speculatively. It appeared to be mashed potato.

“Food fight!” Napoleon Solo whooped, flinging a handful of Illya's blue Jello across the room.

“Hey!” Illya protested, then ducked a piece of flying meatloaf. “What is going on?”

Napoleon knocked the table over and crouched behind it. “Food fight... yeah, you wouldn't have those in Russia, I guess. It's a wasteful American custom where grown men throw food at each other.” He hurled a fistful of mashed potatoes over the table. “After a while, you get an instinct for them.”

Illya scowled for a moment, then his slow half-smile quirked across his face.

“Do not throw away any more food yet, please,” he requested. "I may have a better idea."

Finishing his Jello with a gulp, he took the bowl in one hand and popped his head up past the barrier. “Here I am!” he called.

He fielded the answering barrage perfectly and settled down to eat.


End file.
